Smile Within
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Aku tahu aku setuju dengan keputusan mereka. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak rela- first fic in this fandom. Warning inside. XDD RnR?


**Author's Note : **First fic in this fandom~ Weeeey~~ *plakh* Yak, diharapkan read dan review-nya~ =3

**Warning : **OOC? Canon pair setting.

**Smile Within**

Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu

Phantomhive ©

-Winry POV-

"Winry… ayah pergi dulu, ya." tangan panjang ayah kemudian membelai rambutku. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah ayah, yang entah kenapa terlihat sedih tetapi juga terlihat bangga karena bisa membantu orang-orang di medan perang.

"Winry… jaga nenek baik-baik, ya…" sekarang giliran ibu yang membelai rambutku. Aku menolehkan wajahku kearah ibu. Matanya yang sama birunya dengan milikku menatap hangat, seolah matahari terpancar dari matanya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum simpul. Aku mengangguk pelan pada keduanya, masih mendongak berusaha menatap wajah mereka agar kerinduan dan kesedihan didalam lubuk hatiku sirna. Tetapi, sama saja. Setelah mereka menjauh, aku tak kuasa menahan air mata. Aku tak ingin mereka pergi. Aku ingin mereka tetap disini, menemaniku.

Tetapi terlanjur… mereka sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Aku tak bisa menggapai mereka lagi dengan tangan ini…

Sebuah surat sampai padaku dan nenekku. Kupikir, itu adalah berita gembira dari ibu dan ayahku. Karena seperti biasa, mereka akan mengirimiku uang dan foto beserta cerita tentang hebohnya medan perang. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Surat itu, adalah surat pemberitahuan kepadaku, bahwa pasangan suami istri Dokter Rockbell tewas selagi mengobati pasiennya.

Ya, aku tidak akan bisa menggapai mereka lagi. Diantara kita sudah ada tameng bernama kematian…

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku masih berada didalam kamar. Mimpi… lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Mimpi yang paling tidak aku sukai diantara mimpi-mimpi burukku yang lain. Kenangan masa lalu dimana ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku sangat membencinya. Setiap bangun dari tidur, ulu hatiku rasanya perih sekali.

Cahaya mentari telah menembus tirai berwarna putih milikku. Ternyata pagi sudah menjelang, menyapaku. Aku meraih tirai yang menutupi jendela kecil itu dengan tanganku, menyibaknya sehingga cahaya matahari masuk tanpa halangan tirai. Langit biru cerah, tanpa awan mendung sedikit pun.

"Winry…? Ayo bangun!" suara nenek yang memanggilku terdengar. Dengan sekali hentakan aku turun dari kasur dan turun kebawah. Duuh… kepalaku masih sakit. Jangan-jangan waktu tidur kemarin kepalaku terantuk meja disamping kasur? Saat aku memasuki areal dapur, bau stew khas nenek tercium. Wah wah wah. Stew. Jarang-jarang nenek membuat stew. Ada apa ya?

"Ed, ayo makan stew yang banyak. Perjalanan ke Central pasti akan sangat lama." Suara nenek terdengar lagi. Kali ini berbicara pada Ed, teman kecilku. Dia tinggal disini sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Kejadian mengerikan yang membuat Ed kehilangan salah satu kaki dan tangannya, sedangkan Alphonse, adik Ed kehilangan seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka alkimis yang jenius, aku tahu itu. Dia sudah pernah ditawari untuk menjadi alkimis negara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, karena kemampuan alkimis-nya itulah Ed dan Al mendapat musibah. Rebound.

"Ah, nenek memang jenius. Terimakasih ya nek." Suara Ed terdengar sekarang. Saat aku sudah memasuki areal ruang makan, kulihat rambut emasnya bergoyang penuh semangat. Heran deh. Susu tidak doyan tetapi stew iya. Kalau begitu caranya dia tidak akan bisa tinggi. Beneran deh.

"Hoahm… selamat pagi semua…" sapaku lemah. Kemudian mata nenek menangkap banyanganku dan tersenyum.

"Pagi, nak. Cepat beberes. Kita akan membantu Ed dan Al berbenah." Oh. Berbenah ya. Jadi mereka berdua akan pergi kesuatu tempat? Eh- berbenah?

"Berbenah? Memangnya mereka mau kemana?" tanyaku, panik. Tidak. Jangan. Jangan seperti mimpi itu. Pada mulanya mereka akan tersenyum padaku, tetapi saat kembali mereka sudah tidak bernyawa. Tidak.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, Winry? Hari ini Ed dan Al akan pergi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai alkimis negara! Bukankah Ed sudah bercerita pada kita beberapa hari yang lalu?" nenek menjawab pertanyaanku dengan berkacak pinggang. Oh, benar juga. Ed dan Al akan pergi meninggalkan kami, dan entah kapan akan kembali. Aku memang sudah mendukungnya untuk menjadi alkimis negara, demi usahanya untuk kembali pada tubuhnya yang semula. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak rela melepas mereka.

-Phantomhive ©-

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar Ed, membantunya mengepak barang-barangnya. Tinggal memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian serta treatment automail-nya. Saat ini Ed sedang memilah-milah baju, menimbang-nimbang mana yang ingin dia bawa mana yang tidak.

Ketika aku hendak mengambil kopor yang terletak disebelah Ed, aku terdiam sejenak. Mataku terpaku pada sosoknya yang pendek. Aku menghela nafas tak lega, dan dengan sigap menyambar kopornya untuk mengepak treatment automail. Tanganku sedikit gemetar ketika mengepaknya.

"Winry? Kenapa wajahmu murung?" suara Ed terdengar, memecah keheningan diantara kita. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, tetapi tetap saja rasanya begitu sulit.

"Tidak. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kok." Ujarku, berusaha tidak menatap mata emasnya. Jika aku menatapnya… mungkin saja aku akan menumpahkan air mata. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus mengantar kepergian mereka dengan senyum. Bukan dengan tangis.

"Winry…" Ed bersuara lagi. Dia sudah disampingku sekarang. God. Tangannya yang terbuat dari automail menyentuh pundakku. Dingin, tetapi juga hangat. Mau tidak mau aku menoleh, menatap wajahnya. Mata emasnya memandangku lurus, langsung ke mataku yang biru. Aku tertegun. Baru kali ini aku menyadari kalau matanya bagus.

"Ed, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja." Aku memaksakan senyum tersungging diwajahku, meski itu begitu berat. Ya, aku tidak rela melepas mereka. Aku tidak mau memikirkan kalau mereka begitu dekat dengan dewa kematian. Aku tidak mau. Sedikit pun aku tidak mau. Membayangkan tubuh mereka tidak kembali saja hatiku sudah begitu sakit, apa lagi nyawa mereka. Rasanya aku bisa sakit.

"Winry… aku… " Ed mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata emasnya tak lagi menatapku, dan aku sedikit bersyukur karena itu. Sekarang aku melanjutkan mengepak barang-barang Ed lagi. Karena Al tidak membutuhkan apapun selain oli segar, jadi dia sudah siaga kapanpun Ed siap. Ya. Pasti Ed sudah siap pergi sekarang…

-Phantomhive ©-

Langit kini berubah kelabu. Tirai biru cerah yang menghiasi Amestris sirna. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya warna kelabu yang terlihat. Angin berhembus kuat dari utara, membuat kulitku perih karena dingin.

"Nek, kami akan berangkat sekarang." Ed beranjak turun dari kamarnya. Ditangannya, dia sudah membawa sebuah kopor yang tidak proporsional dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Al sudah menanti didepan pintu rumah.

Nenek menghampiri Ed. Dia memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Dengan tangannya yang kurus, dia mengelus rambut emas Ed penuh sayang.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai cucuku sendiri. Sempatkanlah pulang kerumah sekedar untuk makan." Ucapnya lembut. Ed tersenyum menanggapi perkataan nenek. Ed kemudian tersenyum canggung pada nenek. Tangannya yang pendek menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pastilah dia malu.

"Nenek… iya deh. Kalau aku sempat aku akan mampir. Yaah… kalau-kalau automail-ku rusak…" ujarnya, matanya melirik kearahku. Oh… jadi dia mau pergi hanya untuk merusakkan automail-ku?

"Hmph. Kalau kau kembali dengan automail rusak, bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa makan stew lagi!" ancamku, melotot padanya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau maha karyaku rusak karena perbuatan brutal mereka. Geez… eh… perbuatan brutal? Mestinya aku sudah menyadarinya, tetapi aku sekarang semakin yakin kalau mereka pasti akan terluka. Pasti. Dan aku tidak bisa berada disana saat mereka terluka. Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu. Aku hanya ditinggalkan. Selalu ditinggalkan.

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa begitu ngilu…

"Al, ayo kita berangkat!" Ed berteriak pada Al yang sudah didepan pintu. Kemudian kudengar suara decitan besi yang pastilah berasal dari zirah Al. Ed memutar gagang pintu, dan disana sudah berdiri sebuah zirah yang tinggi besar. Alphonse Elric, adik Edward Elric yang kehilangan seluruh tubuhnya karena rebound.

"Sudah siap semua, oniichan?" tanyanya, suaranya sungguh tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Suara Al begitu imut dan lucu. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar kalau dia sudah sangat siap kapanpun mereka akan berangkat. Mendengar pertanyaan si adik, Ed mengangguk semangat.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Ed sambil menepuk pelan pundak besi Al. Al mengangguk, dan keduanya sekarang berbalik menghadapi kami berdua. Ed membungkuk, memberi salam perpisahan padaku dan nenek.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini. Entah kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya pada kalian…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Nenek tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan aku tersenyum miris. Oke. Inilah poinnya. Mereka akan pergi SEKARANG. Winry, jangan menangis sekarang. Menangislah nanti setelah mereka pergi. Setidaknya, antar mereka dengan senyum.

Mata Ed sekarang menatapku. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut pirangku sambil tertawa.

"Winry, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jaga nenek juga. Aku akan pulang kalau automail-ku rusak. Ha ha. Bercanda!" aku tersenyum miris lagi saat mendengar ucapan perpisahannya. Sekarang Ed sudah membalikkan punggungnya, menjauhiku dan nenek.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" nenek berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sebagai balasannya, Ed juga melambaikan tangannya meskipun dia tidak berbalik menatap kami. Aku menghela nafas tak lega. Akhirnya mereka telah pergi…

"Winry… kau tidak mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada mereka berdua? Kau akan menyesal, lho." Tiba-tiba nenek berbicara padaku. Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan nenek. Kata perpisahan? Buat apa? Toh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin pada Ed dan Al setelah nenek tidur. Tenang saja." Jawabku setengah yakin. Aku belum mengucapkannya. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Winry… aku tidak yakin mereka akan pulang dengan selamat. Setidaknya, katakan sepatah dua patah katalah. Kalau misal kau tidak bertemu lagi dengan mereka, apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain menangis dan menyesali dirimu?" DEG. Nenek, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, sih? Aku yakin mereka akan selamat. Aku yakin! Aku tahu mereka akan pulang dengan selamat. Aku tahu mereka akan pulang dengan tubuh asli mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan pulang dengan senyuman.

Tetapi… entah kenapa sebuah keraguan muncul. Keyakinanku mulai goyah. Tiba-tiba saja setetes demi setetes air mata bergulir turun dari mataku. Insting, kakiku bergerak mengejar mereka. Tidak peduli petir telah menyambar-nyambar dan hujan sudah mulai turun. Aku mengejar mereka.

"ED! AL!" teriakku, berusaha memanggil mereka kembali. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, berharap mereka mendengar suaraku. Dan usahaku tersebut berhasil. Mereka menoleh, mendengar suaraku. Aku tak bisa mengerem kakiku, aku tidak bisa namun sebenarnya aku tak ingin. Aku berhenti saat aku jatuh di pelukan Ed, terjerembab pada dadanya.

"W-Winry?" suara Ed terdengar panik, campuran antara takut dan khawatir. Aku menangis, menangis begitu saja didalam pelukan Ed. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepalaku yang basah karena hujan. Aku masih menangis, suara isakanku teredam oleh derasnya hujan. Aku bersyukur karena suara isakanku tidak terdengar. Pastilah akan sangat memalukan.

Ed kemudian memegang pipiku, mengarahkan wajahku agar menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum dalam hujan, sedangkan pipiku basah kuyup karena air mata dan hujan.

"Winry, aku berjanji padamu. Aku pasti akan pulang dengan selamat. Aku pasti akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup. Aku janji itu." Katanya, meyakinkanku. Kata-kata itulah yang ingin aku dengarkan. Kata-kata itulah yang kuninginkan untuk dia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu. Kemudian, tanpa kusangka, Ed menenempelkan bibirnya dikeningku, mengecupnya.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Antar kepergian kami dengan senyum." Ujarnya lembut. Kemudian dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan menyeka air mataku yang masih setengah mengalir. Kemudian, tanpa ada paksaan, otot pipiku naik. Aku tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kami pergi, ya. Winry." Ed dan Al kemudian membalikkan badannya, menerjang hujan. Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya, hatiku terasa lega. Aku bisa melepas mereka sekarang.

"ED! AL! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya! Stew hangat akan selalu tersedia untuk kalian!" teriakku, berusaha menyaingi suara hujan yang turun deras. Aku yakin. Ya, aku sangat yakin kalau mereka akan pulang membawa senyum kebahagiaan. Aku yakin mereka akan pulang dengan tubuh mereka yang sudah kembali utuh.

-FIN-

**Author's Note ** : -..-'a Gaje. Hanya kata itu. Diksinya kurang, tidak seperti biasa… Yak, diharapkan ripyunya~ ^^b


End file.
